Devil's Backbone
by Terond76
Summary: Everything was perfect after the arrest of Makishima with Division One, that is until the People in White made their names known. Akane and Kougami get captured by a revolutionary group wanting to take down Sybil, but are torn between their duties to the government and what is ultimately right. Sort of AU, shinkane/ginomika and other pairings. Starts off T, but will go into an M.
1. Part I

_**Author's Note - **_**Hello! It's been awhile since I've had a real passion to write about something with life in the way. However I found this whole anime quite intriguing and decided to give a bit of a spin on it. This story takes place after ep 22. Makishima was arrested and never shot by Enforcer Kougami. Kagari and Masaoka are still dead unfortunately. Any questions or insight just leave a review! This is gonna be a short story, probably only 4-5 parts! The title comes from a song called Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars. **

**Cheers!**

**~T**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Devil's Backbone<span>_**

**I**

The sun was just setting and the mountain made for a beautiful scenery. It was almost like out of a romance novel she read, but right now it was not time for romance. It was time for her to hug someone dear to her, someone who believed in her.

She breathed heavily as she embraced Hound 3, her enforcer . . . ShinyaKougami. She bolted up the hill once she heard the gunshot, and she only found Makishima groaning as he squeezed a bullet wound on his leg to ease the pain. Now he was immobile and ready for arrest. She couldn't believeKougami actually listened to her and that she was hugging him. His body was overheated and she could feel the hard muscles underneath his clothing. She quickly let go, and stared up at him. His grey eyes seemed lost, but softened when they looked down at her own murky brown ones.

"I'm sorry," Her voice shook,

"For what?' His deep vocals retorted back. He really didn't seem to know why she was apologizing, she noted. She simply just sighed, and let a grin crawl on to her face.

"Nothing, great job, Enforcer Kougami."

_**6 months later . . .**_

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" A young voice cried out as a petite woman pushed through the crowd. The people growled and complained as the tiny woman shoved them aside, and into the rain. She stopped right in front of the blinking lights, and inhaled loudly as she held up her MWPSB badge.

"So you must be the new inspector?" An older woman remarked, standing tall before her. The younger inspector saluted her higher rank.

"Yes, ma'am! Reporting for duty, Inspector Tsunemori!" She huffed out at her. Akane nodded slightly, and checked the time on her wristband. She stretched her neck so she could see the street, and she smiled when she heard the paddy wagon trucking down the street. The crowd shifted so the van could make its way to the scene.

"A paddy wagon?" The young inspector commented as the vehicle halted in front of them.

"The people you are about to meet are nothing like you've ever seen. Fiercely loyal, strong, and witty however they are also the most dangerous people to work beside."

"What are they?"

"Enforcers, latent criminals that aid us during investigations." The paddy wagon opened and the first two out were Kougami and Ginoza.

"Those two are Shinya Kougami and Nobuchika Ginoza. They are with me mostly due to their experiences as ex-detectives however I will send Ginoza with you today." Akane told the newbie as said men stepped out of the paddy wagon and armed themselves with the dominators. Their glowing eyes glanced up at the inspectors. Kougami slightly smiled at Akane, and nodded a greeting towards her. His black hair covered most of his sight, but he could see that the new inspector had arrived and was getting the run down. It oddly reminded him of the same one Ginoza gave Akane more than a year ago.

Ginoza noticed the small stature of the new inspector, and noted on how she didn't have the look to be an inspector. She seemed like one of those girls you would see on the cover of a magazine. Kougami elbowed him in the ribs, and he shifted his gaze to his comrade.

"Eyes on the prize, Gino."

"Hah! You're one to talk Ko!" Ginoza chided as he walked past his friend towards Akane and the new inspector.

"Fresh meat, Tsunemori?" Kougami asked as he lit a cigarette. Akane grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it out with her foot on the ground.

"No smoking on the job, Enforcer Kougami. And yes, this is . . .?" Akane said as she directed her line of view to the new inspector. The young girl perked up, and went to salute the enforcers. However she let her hand fall to her side, and remembered these people were below her.

"Mika Shimotsuki, at your service. You can call me Mika however."

"Okay, Yayoi Kunizuka and Shou Hinakawa, meet Mika the new inspector. Treat her right because you are paired together tonight."

"What's going down, Sis?" Shou asked with his red hair hanging in his eyes and his sheepish stature. Yayoi stood off to the side brooding and gave Mika a once over with her eyes.

"We got a possible murderer in the vicinity. We don't know if he got away yet because none of the scanners have alerted us to a high crime coefficient." Akane explained. "Alright, Kougami you are with me and the rest go with Mika. You guys are going to check the inside of the building, we will get the outside."

Everyone mumbled their acceptance, and took off to their ordered direction. Kougami shuffled along with his inspector, and kept a keen eye out for any movement. He slyly snagged a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it almost silently as they rounded another alley corner.

"You know, my sense of smell isn't broken." Akane chuckled as she turned towards him. "What do you think of Mika?" She blurted.

Kougami wasn't surprised she asked for his insight. They had grown closer since Makishima was captured since they were always paired together, but every time Kougami tried to find files on his perp he couldn't. He was still at loss to this day, and he had an inkling that Akane knew. He shrugged as he rested against the wall. "She seems very naïve, but will provide good opinions on how situations should be handled."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane pressed.

"She seems very 'by the book' while you are more humane. It will cause a scuttle, but a fun one to watch." He joked as he pushed off the wall, and starting walking in front of the inspector. "Better stop your lollygagging, or you're murderer is going to get away."

The clicking of Akane's heels was the only noise echoing in the alley until Kougami heard a slight hissing noise. He held out his arm to stop the inspector, and accidentally collided with her chest. Akane huffed, and knocked his arm out of the way. She rubbed her sore spot as she glared at the tall enforcer.

"Excuse you!"

"Shh!" Kougami growled, and Akane immediately quieted down. She suddenly could heard the hissing too. She looked to her left and noticed a dead end and also one to their right. Up ahead it was pitch dark except for grey smoke crawling towards them.

"What is that?'

"I don't know, Inspector." Kougami took a couple steps forward, but then immediately starting coughing. "Akane! Cover your nose!" He said as he brought his elbow up to his face. Akane slapped her hand across her face, and began backing up until Kougami hit the ground hard. She gasped and sped forward to help her fallen comrade.

"Kougami! Get up! What happened?"

"Sleepin—" he coughed harshly as his eyes started to close. "—gas"

Akane jumped to her feet, but she quickly became dizzy. Her eyes couldn't keep focus, and all she could see was the swirling of the smoke coming for her. She collapsed to the ground, and her landing was softened by the body of Kougami.

"They out?"

"I think so."

"Quickly, let's get them back to HQ before the others come looking for them."

...

"Inspector Tsunemori, come in." Mika said into her wristband, all she got back was static. She was confused by the noise, and tried again however no luck.

"Ginoza! What is going on with the wristband? Every time I call Inspector Tsunemori it comes back blank."

"What?!" Ginoza growled as he took a few strides towards the girl, and started clicking away on her wristband. "The wristband is no longer in service, call Shion and get the location of the device."

...

Shion sat in her office as she smoked a thin cigarette. Suddenly she heard the beeping of an inspector calling her. _Odd, I don't recognize the name_, she thought as she clicked accept the call. "This is Shion, what do you got?"

"This is Inspector Mika with Division One, I need you to locate Inspector Tsunemori now!" Mika demanded. Shion laughed at the new inspector's vigor, and flicked her blonde hair back as she rolled to a different computer. She started typing quickly into the system, and found that the last signal the wristband gave was in an alley a kilometer from the new inspector's location.

"Well, Inspector Tsunemori's wristband hasn't given off a signal in fifteen minutes. It seems the last place it was is an alley about a kilometer from you. You better start walkin', missy." Shion chuckled. She was sure Tsunemori's wristband was just broken. However she got a sudden thought, and started running through Kougami's status as well. His wristband was also out of service . . . Shion gulped and immediately checked the cameras pointing towards that alley.

All it projected was grey mist and black bodies moving through the mist. Shion jumped quickly into action, and started having the surveillance video downloaded and saved. She brought up a call to Ginoza, and sucked harder on her cigarette until he answered.

"Gino! Get to that alley immediately, Shinya and Akane are not responsive and something is amiss!" She said with a stern voice as she snubbed out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

...

Ginoza could detect Shion's worry in her voice, and pushed his legs forward into a sprint. He huffed loudly as Inspector Mika yelled after him. He didn't care, and kept moving. He could hear their feet pounding behind him as he rounded the corner to the alley they were sent to. He coughed as the smoke entered his lungs, and he could see nobody at the scene. He quickly covered his mouth, and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Akane! Ko!" Ginoza called out, but before he could even think of getting a response he heard something crunch under his feet. He crouched to the dirty ground, and heard his knees creaking as he did.

Under his foot was Akane's wrist band slick with blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note - <strong>_**I do not own anything Psycho Pass related. Drop a review, I love feedback!**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Akane awoke with a groggy feeling as she went to move her arms however she was being held down by an unknown force. She suddenly realized that her wrists were being tied to a chair by a thick rope. The restraints were digging into her skin, and creating sores. She could see the crimson blood dripping to the floor, and bleeding into the carpet under her feet. There would like be stains from her mess. She lifted her head, and couldn't believe how heavy it felt. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on a being in front of her.

Kougami was also strapped to a chair but he had metal shackles to his feet and wrists. They seemed a bit too larger for his wrists, but she was sure it would still in case his massive hands. He looked more beaten than her, and had blood dripping from his face. His tie was completely undone, and hanging from his neck. His pure white shirt was stained from his injuries, and his black suit jacket was gone. She wondered what could have happened to it. He started to stir, and Akane scooted her chair closer to his.

"Kougami! Can you hear me?" She said in a light voice as not to alert anyone that they were awake. She heard him lightly groan, and he raised his head to look at her with his piercing eyes.

"Akane, don't move. We are in an armed facility, it's dangerous."

"Did they do that to your face?" Akane whispered.

"Yes, now be quiet, Inspector. They are coming." Kougami ordered. Akane didn't like that she was being told what to do, but she could hear the door creep open. The light shined in, and she had to squint her eyes. The harsh light pierced her eyes, and it stung. She could see figures dressed in white shirts and pants approaching her. Three of them surrounded her, and she stared up at the faces. She couldn't recognize any of them. She wondered where they had come from . . .

"Who are you?" She questioned almost immediately with a wavering voice.

"We are what you need, Inspector Akane Tsunemori. We are the People in White, the pure government." The man in the middle spoke to her. Akane grunted and sat back in her chair straight. She could see Kougami struggle against his restraint behind them. She quickly looked away before she could draw attention to Kougami.

"What do you want with me?"

"You know about the Sibyl System, we want to know their secrets."

"Can't you just break into their system?"

"We can if you don't comply with us, but I doubt you would want to see any of your loved ones die." A more sinister voice answered.

"We do not kill, Ryota! That is against our policy!" The middle man argued as he pushed the younger one away. Ryota was a tall man. He had to be at least over six feet tall. His brown hair was slicked back, and Akane could see the various scars on his face. _He was not a friend_, she noted. "Go get the Doctor!" The leader harshly ordered .

Suddenly Kougami launched from his containment, and tackled Ryota to the ground as he was heading to the door. The straggler who hadn't spoken yet turned quickly on his heel, and released a baton from his belt. It came alive with electricity before it struck harshly against Kougami's back. Akane could hear him scream out in pain, and saw him roll over and clutch his ribs.

"Leave him alone!"

"He attacked me! Stop protecting this criminal, you bitch!" Ryota went to strike Akane once he stood, but as she flinched, she heard another surge of electricity. Ryota fell to the floor below her with a loud thump. He was completely knocked out, and lying in the pool of blood that had been created by her wounds. The door suddenly slammed open, and she could see the glare of someone's glasses.

"Professor Saiga, help Kougami!" Akane screeched as she realized who strutted on in. The decently tall man smirked whilst fixing his clear glasses. The white coat he downed had a symbol on it Akane could not quite make it out. She was utterly confused on why Professor Saiga was here. _He was Kougami's friend . . . how could he do this to him? _

"He will be fine. Just a bit of sleep will help him. Akane, we meet again." Saiga commented as he waltzed up to her. She stared at him intently waiting for him to spout out some psychological babble.

"Tsunemori, you are such a treat every time I see you. What are you doing here?" He slightly joked.

"Your men brought me here, Saiga!" Akane growled as she snapped forward in her chair. Saiga actually laughed out loud at her comment, and then sipped from his coffee cup.

"You think I had you abducted and brought here? I am simply a doctor here however you and I have connections, so I was brought in. I know you want to tell them everything about Sibyl, but that is against your governmental duties. Yet, you want to restore peace to the people, but you know that will cause a war—"

"Saiga! Please! Help Kougami!" Akane didn't want to hear his words anymore. She was on the verge of crying because of his truthful words. The man who was spouting orders crouched before Akane, and began undoing her ropes.

"Miss, please calm down. I am very sorry to have upset you. You don't have to fret, we will get Enforcer Kougami, all healed. I, Tasuki, promise you that." She finally could get a decent look at 'Tasuki'. He was a handsome man, clearly was not someone who cared what he looked like due to his over grown beard and scarred face. He smiled genuinely at Akane, and set her ropes to the ground.

"Aoto! Toma! Get in here and get Ryota and Mr. Kougami into the clinic immediately. Doctor, if you wouldn't mind assisting that would be great. I am going to speak to the inspector alone." Tasuki ordered the others. Akane made a note that Tasuki was a high ranking person in this reform group.

Once everyone was out of the room Tasuki grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Akane. He handed her a glass of water that sat on a nearby table. She immediately began drinking from it, and continued drinking until the refreshing liquid was completely gone. "Now, I am going to keep you here for a few days. I want you to know about our organization, Akane. We are trying to do good here."

"What is your goal?" She skeptically questioned.

"We want to find out where and what Sibyl is. That's where you and Enforcer Kougami come in. He is a stubborn one that man." Tasuki chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "He got mouthy with Ryota and he got a beating. That was not my fault. I apologize the injuring your enforcer, but after all he was protecting you."

"What is Ryota's problem?" Akane said as she set down her glass on the floor below her. She ignored the comment from Tasuki, and continued to seem interested in the traitor's words.

"His whole family was taken by the Sibyl System when he was a teenager. He was also branded as a latent criminal. He came here to this refuge."

"This is a refuge?"

"We are all latent criminals, Akane. We have not done wrong, but due to Sibyl's judging we were exiled from society. None of us have been malicious in anyway. We make sure we do not live among murderers and other criminals."

"How far are we from the city?"

"We are about 70 kilometers from the inner city. Your coworkers have been in a horrible chase after you guys. They are wondering where you are, but soon enough you will be returned either part of us or against us. It doesn't matter to me." Tasuki grinned as he stood. "You should go check on, Kougami. I will walk you to the clinic."

Akane stood, and took Tasuki's hand. It was calloused and had a strong grip on her own. She whimpered as he pulled out into the fluorescent lit corridor.

...

"Ginoza, you really need to sleep." Mika said as she sat next to Ginoza, and slightly moved his mechanical arm out of the way. His long legs stretched out under the table, and his tired eyes shifted to Mika.

"I need to find Kougami and Akane. It's been three days without any contact. They haven't even been seen in the regular scans! Where could they have gone?" Ginoza growled as he snatched his glass of whiskey up from the table and gulped all of it down.

Mika stared at the ex-detective, and wondered what made him so angry at the world. She remembered meeting him back during the case that happened at her school . . . all those dead girls . . . that evilness made her want to enter the MWPSB. She wanted to eradicate the world from the evil. She patted Ginoza on the leg as he rested back against his couch. He glanced at her behind his black hair, and sighed loudly.

"What are you doing here, Mika?"

"I thought you could use these." Mika said as she passed something into his hand. He couldn't feel what she dropped into his hand, but he could see two tiny pills resting in his hand. "Sleeping pills. It seems you might need them."

"I can't. I have to take the dog out and do some more research—"

"Ginoza, if you do not speak as an inspector I will take you off the case. I will take the dog for a walk." Ginoza gave her a disapproving look, but Mika just pushed the pills slowly towards him. He sighed angrily, and popped them into his mouth.

"Dime! Come here, boy!" Ginoza called out suddenly, and an orange and cream colored husky came bolting out of the back room. Ginoza inwardly groaned at the scratching of his nails against his hardwood floor, but decided not to yell at the pup today. The medium sized dog leaped onto his lap, and started licking his face.

"Dime! Heel!" Ginoza called out to his companion. Dime immediately jumped to the floor, and sat down. Mika smiled at the dog's obedience and let her hand come out in front of his nose. Dime smelled her hand for only a few seconds before rubbing his soft face against her petite hand. Mika giggled as she scratched the dog behind his ear.

"He won't bite. He's my therapy dog." Ginoza spoke as he reached behind him to grab a bag of doggie treats. He shook the bag, and Dime immediately perked up and ignored Mika's hand. Ginoza sat up straight, and held a treat in his hand up high so Dime could not jump up and grab it.

"Dime, sit straighter!" Ginoza commanded, and the husky immediately put all its weight on its hind legs to come to a sitting position. Dime breathed heavily as his front legs dangled in the air. His tail wagged in the air, and lightly brushed against the coffee table. The sound soothed Mika as she watched the cute display before her.

"Dime, salute!" Mika watched as Dime brought his right paw up, and touched his eyebrow. Mika laughed at the action, and Ginoza saluted his dog back before giving him the treat. Dime swallowed the treat whole, and barked at his owner. Ginoza pulled one more treat from the bag, and held it lightly in his hand.

"Dime, stand." He commanded and held the treat above the dog's head. Dime stood up on his hind legs, and lapped at the treat above him as he did. Ginoza started circling the treat in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Dance for the lady, Dime." Ginoza said before Dime started twirling on his paws in a circle. Mike started clapping with a joyful look on her face as the smart dog danced before her. Ginoza was happy that the stern girl was enjoying herself, she needed to let lose as well. It was never good to have this much strain on your shoulders on the fourth day on the job. He commanded Dime to sit, and then tossed him the treat. Dime caught it gracefully, and then laid on his stomach at Ginoza's feet.

"How did you teach Dime all those tricks?" At the sound of his name, Dime quickly sat up hoping to either get a petting or a treat.

"Huskies are naturally intelligent. It took a while, but he caught on pretty fast. Kougami taught him some tricks as well like bang!" Ginoza called out as he pointed his finger at his dog. Dime groaned and fell to the floor, and then covered his eyes. Mika grabbed a treat from the bag and held out her hand to Dime who immediately began eating the pork stick from her hand. She could feel the tension again at the mention of Kougami's name . . . she had to make him feel better. Mika grabbed Ginoza's cold, metal hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We'll find them, Ginoza. They are fine, I assure you. Akane and Kougami are both tough people."

"I know, but one day their luck is going to run out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note - <strong>_**Alrighty, another chapter done. Hope you all are liking it. I have no beta by the way, this is all done by me. So I apologize for grammatical errors and what not. I just write for the fun of it so don't get your panties in a bunch. (: I own nothing Psycho Pass related!**


	3. Part III

_**Author's Note -**_**Hey, guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. I like to know if you are! Drop a comment so I know! The moves below in a fighting sequence are a type of street fighting and grappling I learned myself. They are quite fun, and I hope I depicted them well enough for you. Also some romance will be mentioned in this chapter with ShinKane. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Part<strong>__** III**_

The room reeked of bleach as she stepped in over the molding threshold. It was a bland white room with two hospital made beds and some random equipment lying around. Most notably was the shiny saw sitting on the counter that was half wrapped with a towel . . . she wondered if they had to do any amputations at some point. Had these people fought Sibyl servants before?

She finally spotted Kougami over in the corner tending to his wounds. She surveyed as he carefully wrapped his sliced arm with a pristine white rag. Akane took a couple steps forward, and planted herself on a chair before his giant body. His grey eyes wandered to her face to check for some wounds of her own, but the only ones he found were those upon her wrists. He immediately halted fixing his own scrapes, and grabbed a bottle of peroxide.

"I'm fine—"

"You need to disinfect them at least . . . can't afford losing an arm." Kougami mumbled as he grasped a cotton ball, and began soaking it in the peroxide. Akane bit her lip as he went in to start rubbing it on her cuts, and she gasped as it stung. The pain radiated through her body, but it stopped when she realized Kougami was rubbing her hand with his thumb. It sort of distracted her from the pain, and made her feel infinitely better. She watched as he carefully tended to her hand, and she was surprised how gentle he was for a killing machine.

"Sorry for hurting you."

"You're fine, Kougami." Akane smiled at him, and observed him as he dabbed a new cotton ball in peroxide since the last one became very dirty. "Kougami, what do you think about all this?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned before beginning on her other hand.

"This revolutionary group . . . do you agree with them?"

Kougami sighed, and set down the crimson cotton ball. He swept his hair out of his eyes, and then grabbed a cigarette from a blood splattered pack that was resting on the counter. Once his cigarette was ignited and the cancerous smoke was in his lungs he seemed to visibly relax.

"Yes, I agree with them." His voiced echoed throughout the room.

Akane wasn't surprised by his answer. He was a latent criminal . . . he wanted to be free. She nodded, and clutched the bandages to herself. "Do you want to stay here?" She said with a small voice.

"Yes, are you going to stay here?" He retorted back at her. Akane was caught off guard by the question. She hadn't thought about it, but Kougami most certainly had. So many thoughts were racing through her head. She clenched the bandages tighter until she felt a pair of warms hands encasing her own. "It's not something to stress over."

"Yes it is! The choice went from be a criminal or fight the criminals to, be with you or against you."

"Why is that a problem? I'm a criminal." Kougami said.

"You are not a criminal, Kougami." Akane growled.

"By Sibyl standards—"

"Sibyl isn't right about you."

"Then why should we support a flawed system, Akane?" Kougami grinned as he sat back and inhaled on his cigarette. She was appalled he used her first name, it wasn't a first, but it seemed more . . . caring when he spoke her name. She was hoping his suave voice would say it more often. She wasn't a fool, he was an attractive man, but it was _Kougami_. She could never be with someone like that. She couldn't even fathom how they would be together in this world. She thought about it a lot over the few months they had been paired together. Especially since of the recent bets between Shion, Yayoi, and Hinkawa. Akane understood what Kougami was trying to do, he was telling her that Sibyl was wrong. He was making her see the evil Sibyl caused especially by hurting perfectly sane people. They lied to keep the control that they wanted not what the people needed.

"Kougami . . . we just can't turn on our friends . . . Ginoza . . ." Kougami could see all the pain in her eyes over such a decision so he moved closer to her again, and squeezed her hand. He let his thumb graze her soft skin, and noted that she was visibly calmer when she was touched by a caring hand. He looked down into her brown pools as he continued his caressing.

"Is Sibyl really fair? Do you think I'm evil for trying to avenge my best friend than searching for self-help?"

"No, Kougami—"

"Does it ever get tiring being so proper?" Kougami joked. "Call me, Shinya." He laughed, which surprised Akane and made her smile. She hadn't seen Kougami express happiness . . . it was probably because he knew he was a safe here. That he wouldn't be judged by his past actions.

"Ko—Shinya, what do you think I should do?"

Kougami raised an eyebrow at her, and then sighed heavily. He didn't even know what he wanted to do himself, how could he tell this woman to do? "That is something for you to figure out, Akane. Whatever you decide to do will be your decision alone. I cannot make this decision for you this time."

She squeezed his monstrous hand, and noticed how calloused it was. It wasn't like he was doing strenuous work all the time . . . she concluded it was probably from his extensive work outs. She clearly remembered those . . . especially when she was part of them. That was when the bets started and possibly her slight crush on her older Enforcer.

_2 months ago . . ._

_ "Inspector Tsunemori, didn't expect you to be early today." Akane slightly hissed at his voice. He was much more playful during their exercises, and hated that it made her happy inside. She only took up his advice since she broke her wrist a month back fighting a criminal because she wasn't properly trained in hand to hand combat. _

_ "Enforcer Kougami, always the pleasure to see you in the recreation room." _

_ "Did you practice the move we tried yesterday?" _

_ Yes, she most certainly did. This was only of the harder lessons for her to understand. She didn't have the full body strength to complete the move, but after learning it wasn't about strength but composure she was sure she would be able to complete it on Kougami. She hadn't practiced for two hours at home with a training bot for nothing . . ._

_ Akane began warming up her limbs by stretching them to their max. She went down into a split position, and stretched her calves out. She spotted Kougami practicing harsh punches on his punching bag. The hard smacks against the plastic reminded Akane how lethal Kougami was. He was a killing machine with muscles like his. She quickly averted her gaze from his powerful chest to the floor as she finished up her stretching._

_ Kougami noticed the burning of Akane's eyes boring into his skin. He smirked lightly, happy that at least the inspector had some interests other than work. He continued bashing the hell out of the bag until his knuckles were red from friction. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Akane was finished with her stretching and ready to grapple. He dusted off his hands, and stood before his pupil._

_ "Do you want to try the flip again?" Kougami asked the timid inspector. He knew she was scared of him especially that he might accidently kill her during their work outs. It was better that she faced him than a idiot latent criminal._

_ "Yes! I want to see if I can do it." Akane knew she could do it. She just wanted to see the look on Kougami's face when he had his ass handed to him. Kougami nodded, and set himself in his fighting stance while Akane did the same._

_ "Remember, Inspector, don't hesitate to tap out." _

You'll be the one tapping out, _she thought as she relaxed her muscles waiting to be attacked. Suddenly Kougami sprung forward, and the pounding of his feet on the mats below them matched the same pace of her heart. Once Kougami was close enough to her she slammed her petite hands onto his bulging shoulders and pushed back against him to stop his rampage forward movement. His feet skidded on the mat, and he groaned at her strength. _

_ "Got to hand it to you, Inspector, you have incredible strength for a girl." He mocked to anger her. She always worked harder when she was threatened or made fun of. He learned that the first time they did a pre-work run, and she almost knocked most of his teeth out when Kougami asked if her breasts were slowing her down._

_ Akane growled at his words, and turned around on her heels. She snatched his arm in a vice grip, and watched as Kougami's face went from fearless to worried. As he went out of balance Akane shoved her backside into his hips, and bent forward whilst pulling his massive arm. She used the rest of her energy to roll him off her hip, and have him slap harshly against the ground on his back. Before he could recuperate she placed her small hand across his thick throat, and grinned down at him. Kougami was wheezing heavily from having the wind knocked out him, but his fighting instincts took over once he realized Akane was vulnerable. She was so close that he used his legs to kick her own out from under her. _

_ She was horrified as she fell to the ground. She could feel pain spreading through her body as her head bounced off the mat. She could hear Kougami jumped up onto his feet, and could feel his grasp encircle her arm. He twisted it so it was against her back, and his knees were on either side of her hips. Her primal instincts activated, and her body registered Kougami as an attacker. She rolled him the side, and minded her arm as not to break it. Once they were side to side she stretched her legs up and around Kougami's neck. He went to pull her legs away, but they were already locked around his neck. She squeezed hard, and he still fought to get her legs unwound. _

_ Akane noticed his face was starting to turn dark red, and was worried that he was too proud to tap out. She didn't want to hurt him. However she was stunned when he got to his knees, and raised up so that she was completely off the ground. Her stomach became upset once she realized she wasn't on solid ground anymore. But it was painful when Kougami slammed her hard against the ground. He went to raise up again to complete the same move, but Akane snapped her legs up to her chest then released all her power into a single kick to Kougami's chest. _

_ He flew backwards about a meter, and he swore he heard some cracking inside of his body. It wasn't the first time a woman broke one of his bones. He rushed to his feet, and was shocked when Akane was barreling towards him. He didn't know what she was going to do so he raised his hands up to his face to protect it as he clenched his teeth. Akane slid to a stop, and huffed before swinging her leg high to try and knock Kougami's head off._

_ He ducked with precision to the left, but realized that was a bad idea once Akane's fist connected with the left side of his face. He yelped at the pain, and raised his head to look at Akane. He could see she was still pissed off from the comment he made . . . that's why she was going hardcore in this grappling session. He snapped out of his thoughts when Akane grabbed his head, and used all her force to slam his head into her knee. Kougami groaned as he flew backwards yet again, and became disoriented. _

_ He didn't want to give up, but he didn't want to die at the hands of a scorned woman . . . he slowly let his palm slide from his forehead to the floor, and tapped just a single time. He let his body relax as he laid on the gym floor, and Akane came to stand above him. _

_ "So, what's it like to get your ass handed to you by a girl?" She cheekily smiled above him. _

_ "I think we're done training. Perfect score, Inspector." Kougami wheezed out. She giggled, and went to walk away from her Enforcer. Kougami had other ideas though. He immediately recovered, and snatched her ankle out of thin air. Akane could see the blue floor coming towards her once again, and cringed before she smacked onto the mat. She was turned over quickly by Kougami's trained hands, and she could feel all his weight push her down into the floor as he rested on top of her. Her hands were straight above her head in a vice grip, and no matter how she wiggled she couldn't escape. She wasn't comfortable having her attractive comrade on top of her . . . it only made matters worse._

_ "Final lesson, Ms. Tsunemori, never level a target unfinished." Kougami spoke as he tightened his grip on Akane's wrists. She was still trying to get out of his containment, and Kougami just laughed. _

_ "No matter what technique you have you must be always stronger than your opponent. Don't be going after some big guys, you hear?"_

_ "Let me go! You tapped out!"_

_ "There is not tapping out in real life, missy. Now, do you surrender?"_

_ His eyes shined as she stopped her resisting, and she just sighed. "Yes, I surrender." She mumbled, and he loosened his grip slightly however kept her pinned to the floor. He leaned forward so their faces were almost an inch apart, and brought his other hand around so that it was right in front of her face. She grew very tired of his games, and wondered what he was going to do to her this time. However all Kougami did was simply flick her nose, and she reacted like a cat that had been sprayed with water. _

_ "Kougami! Stop it!" She yelled out._

_ "You'll have to get me off you, Inspector! You have the strength, do it!" _

_…_

_ Shion grinned as she watched the cute display of Akane and Enforcer Kougami. She giggled as she toyed with the end of her cigarette. Black-haired Yayoi was sitting next to her along with Ginoza as they typed away on their tablets. She swiveled around in her chair to address the other two._

_ "How long before Shinya makes his move?" Shion commented as she blew out two smoke rings from her ruby red lips._

_ "Shion, that isn't relevant at all." Ginoza said._

_ "I'd give it about three months. Akane's oblivious." Yayoi retorted without even looking up from her computer._

_ "So is Shinya!" _

_ "Both of you get back to work, and leave them alone. God, it's like working with high school girls."_

…

Akane was handed a cup of a steaming coffee by Ryota, the grunt who had almost hit her. She was saddened when she realized it was straight black instead drowning in sugar and milk. The grunt seemed calmer now, and sat at his own chair with ease. Tasuki scratched his ebony beard as he looked between their two captives.

"Have you come to a decision?" Tasuki questioned the two before him. Kougami was confident in his stature, and knew his answer. However Tasuki could tell the inspector was uneasy. Tasuki shifted forward, and hunched to make himself seem more approachable instead of stern. "No matter your decision, you will be returned safe and sound."

"I will join your cause, but only if Akane decides so."

"What?!" Akane exclaimed as she whipped her head to stare at Kougami. "But, you want to join them! What's the difference if I do or not?"

Tasuki's eyebrows raised, and he set his gaze upon the Enforcer who was looking at Akane. His disheveled hair might block his eyes, but he could see that they were burning into Akane with emotion. Not the emotion an Enforcer should have for his Inspector. Tasuki realized that Kougami wasn't deciding due to survival and intelligence, but because of love . . . even if the man didn't realize it his actions showed it.

"Akane, what do you want to do?" Kougami questioned seriously.

Akane looked between her Enforcer and the revolutionist before her. She wanted to do what was right, but really what was right? Fighting the system she swore to protect . . . or protect the people she swore to defend?

"I . . . " She couldn't decide. She couldn't think. All she could do was look down at the ground that is until Kougami let his hand drift to hers and give it a squeeze. She glanced up at him, and his grey eyes comforted her—supported her. She sighed before giving Kougami's own hand a slight tug, and hugged it to her stomach.

"We will join your forces, Mr. Tasuki." Akane said with more confidence than she ever thought she had.

Tasuki nodded, and looked to his comrades. They seemed pleased at their answer, and even smiled. They knew their cause was coming around, and that they could finally make a move against Sibyl. This was a great win for them today even if it didn't seem like it.

"Splendid, now, just to get more recruits."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note - I do not own anything Psycho-Pass related!<strong>  
><em>


	4. Part IV

_**Author's Note: **_**Hello, all! Real sorry about the delay, had some shit go down, but luckily this story is back. I am still trying to keep it a pretty short story, but I've had fun taking on the characters and tweaking them a bit. Some characters may seem OOC, and I apologize. They are only OOC during certain scenes like romantic ones, since we have never seen most of the character's in romantic scenes, I took it upon myself to play around with their feelings. Hope you enjoy it, remember to review! **

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Part IV<strong>_

Ginoza slouched as he continued his early morning walk with Dime. He was happy that Chief Kasei had allowed him to be able to walk his companion around the block without Inspector supervision, but he knew the good old Sibyl System was still watching about with the high-tech cameras. He could hear the whirring of them as they followed each step he took.

The task force had been going non-stop for the past four days searching for the missing Inspector and Enforcer, and he couldn't help but blame himself. He should have went with Akane . . . Kougami always seemed to get her in danger not care for her own safety. He sighed as he stepped over a crack in the sidewalk, and Dime stopped for a short minute to smell a certain spot in the terrain. The city was look dreary today, and he knew that rain would be coming shortly. He pulled lightly on the chain around Dime's neck, and it kind of reminded him how Akane had the same sort of pull on him.

Ever since the young Inspector came under his care in Division One he often fought with his own feelings rather than the insubordinate girl. Sure, she was slightly boyish in looks with her hair (he often chided with her to let it grow out), but she had to be the moment he met her she captivated him. Dime yipped gleefully as he noticed Mika in the window of the MWPSB building and brought Ginoza out of his depression. He grinned down at the canine, and bent his knees so he was able to pat his companions head.

He pointed up to the building to point out the woman staring down at them, but Dime just licked his fingers in excitement. Ginoza chuckled lightly, and waved up at Mika. He was in great debt to her, she was running this task force just like he would if he was an inspector. Despite her tendency to hate on the other Enforcers she was doing a good job. He noted on the fact that her hair was down today, and fit her just perfectly. Her flowing tresses framed her face, and he would be sure to mention it to her when he arrived for duty. Just as he was about to cross the street to the offices he heard the strangest sound—it was sound a he hadn't heard in years, the sound of a diesel engine.

He turned slightly towards the street, and noticed no cars were occupying the space until a turquoise extended cab pick-up truck came barreling down the road. He glanced at it oddly, and turned his entire body toward it. Dime immediately perked up, and began barking at the roaring vehicle, ferociously at that. He raised an eyebrow as it came to a halting stop and the rusty doors slammed open. Ginoza could not see what was coming out of the van until he heard the harsh slam of the door and the sound of bodies collapsing onto the ground right in front of the MWPSB.

He immediately noticed the boyish cut of Akane's hair blowing with the breeze against the hard concrete. He tightened his grip on Dime's leash, and started dashing towards the vehicle. "Hey! MWPSB, freeze!" Ginoza cried, but the truck only spit dust as it squealed away from him. He growled as the vehicle pulled away, but then turned to stare at the two bodies. Akane and Kougami were unconscious and heavily injured, but he could see that both their chests were rising and falling.

"Tsunemori! Wake up! Are you all right?" Ginoza called out to the woman as he brushed her hair away from her brown portals. She cracked open her eyes, and instantly slammed them shut and winced in pain.

"Ginoza?" She whispered haggardly.

"Yes, I'm here! Don't move . . ." He said as he touched her arm, and then quickly brought up his Holo Phone and dialed Mika. He explained the situation in a hushed tone as not to alert the passer byers that were already becoming interested in the scene before him. Kougami started to stir, and turned over onto his back and glanced over at Ginoza.

"Help, Tsunemori. Please, Gino . . ." Kougami as he coughed, and hugged at his sides. Ginoza rested his hand on his comrade's chest, and patted it. He understood what Kougami meant, take care of no one other than Akane first. Finally, after what seemed like hours Mika and the whole task force came rushing to their side along with the fleet of medical robots. Ginoza directed Yayoi and Shou to Akane who was immediately lifted into a stretcher before Kougami. Ginoza lifted the heavier man onto his bionic arm, and passed off Dime to Mika who was ready and able to open all the doors ahead of Ginoza. Mika gave a slight smile at her enforcer, and Ginoza swished the hair out of his eyes. Even though they were torn and battered, his friends were back.

…

Akane awoke to the strange feeling of hands patting down her sides and the distant grumbling of a manly voice. Her mind was groggy as she tried to get up, but she could barely move.

"Tsunemori!" She heard someone call her name out, and then she felt a light hand upon her wrist. "Can you hear me, Tsunemori?" She glanced up at the voice above her, and she immediately smiled at Kougami's face gazing at her own.

"What is going on, Shinya?" She whispered.

"We have to get routinely checked for tracking or hearing devices, you are going to have to stand." Kougami explained to her as he squeezed a bit on her wrist. Her vision cleared and she realized Kougami was not wearing clothing except for a tight pair of jet black boxer/briefs. She shot up suddenly, and then cried out in pain. Kougami launched forward to rub her back, and she was shocked to feel his calloused fingertips right up against her shoulder blades. She shrieked so loud that Kougami had to shield his ears.

"Akane, shush, you'll wake half of Tokyo!" Kougami said as he rested on the bed next to Akane who was covering her chest with her delicate hands.

"Don't look, Mr. Kougami!" Akane shouted out as she pushed her face into her knees and groaned.

Kougami chuckled with a slight smirk on his face. He couldn't believe the boisterous Inspector Tsunemori was so bashful when it came to natural things. He brought his large mitt to her brown hair and smoothed it down. She looked up at Kougami, and felt calmed once she gazed into his aqua eyes.

"Who will be doing these inspections?"

"Thankfully, Shion will be the one doing the whole run down. I promise she won't look." He flashed her a small smile. She returned it slightly, and stood up with the help Kougami. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb as Shion entered.

The busty blonde noticed the way they immediately yanked their hands away from each and it made her giggle at their actions. _Something must have happened between them during their time away_, she thought over as she held a metal detector in her right hand and a cigarette in her left. The tiny robot glided in next to Shion and beeped to life.

"All right, Shinya. Drop the drawers." Shion giggled as she waved her metal detector around theatrically. Kougami raised an ebony eyebrow at the woman before him. She shot back a look that told him to either do it or she would do it for him.

Akane was slightly frightened of having to do the same once it was her turn, but for now she was frozen in her stance. She closed her eyes for a moment as Shion stepped closer to Kougami and began her inspection. She could hear the robot and the metal detector making their way up and down the inspector's body. She opened her eyes once she heard the beeping stop, and she stared straight forward once again. However she realized at this moment that the whole room was surrounded by mirrors and that _everything _could be seen reflected off them. Kougami's taut body glimmered in the mirrors, and she could see every dip and curve of his steel muscles. His body boasted no body hair including his lower region, which was Akane immediately blushed at. Why did his hands have to be behind his back? He could have at least covered himself, but then she realized Kougami was by far from a modest man. She cleared her throat, and blinked quickly. She couldn't stop her staring, thankfully she noticed that her enforcer's eyes were closed as his inspection was being completed.

"Alright, Shinya. You are all finished, you may put this change of clothes on. I brought a pair for both of you." Shion explained as she stepped in front of Akane who was looking guilty with her unmoving eyes. "You ready, Akane?"

"Yes, Shion. Just go quick." Akane said with a sigh as she closed her eyes. The latent criminal observed as her superior removed her panties, and neatly dropped them to the floor.

As Kougami was buttoning up his dress shirt he grinned to himself. It wasn't like he didn't notice the eyes on him. He knew of Akane's staring, it happened more than once—especially when they would train together. He glanced up quickly to make sure his shirt was buttoned correctly, but his eyes were captivated by the vision of Akane's body. Sure, he had caught a glimpse of her breasts earlier, but now she was not covering them. He could feel his body break out in a slight sweat at the sight of an uncovered woman, and he could feel the mental battle begin in his brain. Her creamy skin seemed so delectable, he wanted to just reach out and touch it again and again. He was lucky enough that she was getting used to the hand holding . . . he wanted more though. He knew his infatuation with his inspector was wrong, but these past few months his thoughts have just been becoming more about Akane.

Once he heard the beeping of the machine stop, he darted his eyes to the tie in front of him and grasped it. He slipped it over his neck, and crafted a lazy Windsor knot. He wouldn't dare glance up now that he knew Akane was busy dressing herself as well. He knew he would sure get a black eye for even seeing her private parts without her permission. It was different when a man ogled a woman. He knew he was well endowed and he was proud of it, but woman were always so judging . . . even of themselves.

He straightened his tie slightly and began tucking in his pristine white shirt as he heard the clicking of Akane's heels. _She dresses really fast_, he thought to himself as he turned on his heels to face the woman. She didn't quite meet his eyes when he was looking at her, and he presumed it was most likely that they were both just naked next to each other. He let his hand come out, and graze her shoulder—it seemed to comfort her a bit.

"I'm going to go out to the balcony. You are welcome to join me." Kougami told her in a stern voice to catch her attention. She observed as one black eyebrow raised as if to make his point known. She nodded softly, and he squeezed her upper arm before shuffling out the room.

She followed soon after with Kougami's forgotten cigarettes in her hand. She quickly pushed past most the people in her way, but a single hand sought out after her shoulder. She halted immediately and turned to see Enforcer Ginoza behind her. She turned fully, and blew a rebel piece of chestnut hair out of her vision.

"Ginoza, I'd just like—"

"No need to thank me, Inspector. I just wanted to catch you and ask you if you were all right." Ginoza spoke in his normal monotone voice, and Akane simply sighed and shrugged.

"I am, is there anything else you need to talk about? I have a meeting with Mr. Kougami." She could visibly see his slight smile drop from his face and his gaze focused on his black loafers. She knew of Ginoza's crush on herself. It wasn't something that was well hidden. It was sort of like her own attraction towards Kougami. However she knew that the only people who knew of Ginoza's attraction towards herself were only Kougami and herself.

"No, Inspector, but—"

"Inspector Tsunemori! I am so glad you are back." Mika cried out as she rounded the corner, and leaned forward to hug her superior. Akane beamed back at the new addition to her squad and patted the younger woman's shoulder.

"Tough draw for the first time on the draw I'll say." Mika joked lightly, and Akane giggled at her underling and noticed an odd sound reaching her ears. She looked over to Ginoza who was also laughing—a quite bit too hard for the joke. However, Akane noticed something different with Ginoza. His gaze was never wavering as he peered at his superior, Mika. It finally clicked inside Akane's head maybe having this new addition to the team wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Well! I'll leave you two to go onto your lunch shifts. You two enjoy it _greatly_." Akane winked at Ginoza as Mika turned her back, and began leading the way to the cafeteria. He only nodded with a dusting of red on his cheeks before dashing forward to catch up with Mika.

…

"Hurry up, _dog_!" Mike called out with a joking tone in her voice as she closed in on the lunch line. Ginoza only sighed as he finally ended up behind his superior officer, and grabbed a tray for himself.

"You can't expect an old man like me to keep up with someone as young as yourself." Ginoza commented as he snatched a bottle of purified water out of the cooler. The girl giggled as she began filling her tray with all sorts of foods.

"I thought you'd be able to keep up with what great shape you're in."

"Being in shape does not mean I am good at running."

"Hmph, well maybe we could go running together in the mornings."

Ginoza was surprised at her words and covered his slight choking noise with a cough as he capped his water bottle back together. Mike glanced at him, but he smiled back in reassurance that he was well. He thanked the servers with a small bow of his head, and continued following the curvy woman to her table.

"I don't think that would be all right with Chief Kasei. She already allows me to take Dime out by myself." Ginoza countered her earlier comment as he took a sip of the ice cold water.

"Why not make that our morning run? Dime would sure love it." Mike said as she moved the Kani salad before her around with her chopsticks.

"Why are you so nice to me? I see the way you act with Shou and Yayoi. You don't treat them as nicely as me." He spit out. He was incredibly interested in why she acted the way he did. Mike quietly set down her chopsticks and folded her hands.

"Because you were nice to me back during the Oryou case. My whole life was basically washed away with the chemical that killed my friends, and having your squad there helped elevate the feeling of dread. You comforted me while no one was looking. You seem like a person who never does that, and it made me respect you." She explained in great detail. Ginoza remembered while his other colleagues were busy trying to find the perpetrator he hung back for a moment to check on the small girl who was almost ready to have a mental breakdown.

"Well, thank you for treating me the same way I treated you. Also, you are hair looks very good down like that." He said as a pinkish blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"It may also be because you're incredibly attractive, but that might be just my heart talking." She giggled, and this time Ginoza start choking for real on his water.

…

The breeze was not a bothersome one today as Akane reached the balcony. She knew this was one of Kougami's favorite spots in the city. It was like he could almost go outside by himself without supervision from an inspector. She spotted him the second she entered the area. He was resting completely alone on the right side of the terrace against the lightly colored wall. Her heels clicked along the stone as she made her way towards Kougami. She kept her head down as not to alert others to her presence, and once she reached her enforcer he grinned down at her.

"This area is safe to talk. There aren't many people and the MWPSB ran out of money when it was time to put security cameras and hearing devices on this terrace. Very few people know that so keep that to yourself." Kougami explained still with a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it . . . so what are we going to do?" Akane hesitantly asked.

"They said to at least keep a low profile for a few weeks before we start our infiltration. They also need time to dig that tunnel."

"I completely forgot about that. I can't believe they are crazy enough to do that." Akane sighed as she rested against the railing before her. The wind was a bit rougher out in the open and she relished the feeling of the breeze on her face.

"It's brilliant to put their headquarters right under Sibyl's nose. I hope they will know which building to bunker down in however."

"I think I explained it thoroughly."

"Yeah, but half of them have only been in the city once before they were kicked out."

Akane nodded at Kougami's words. He was right, more than half probably have only known the outside world. They didn't have to bear the burden of always have to check their Psycho Passes, all it took was once for them and they were branded as outcasts.

"Man, I wish I didn't leave my cigarettes down stairs." Kougami's voice invaded her ears and slightly startled her.

"Oh, Kou—I mean Shinya, I brought these for you." She smirked as she passed off the pack to Kougami's hands. He laughed as he pulled on out of the pack and stuck it in his mouth.

"We aren't on duty technically, so I get this one without complaints from you, missy."

"Smoke away, you'll just die sooner." She winked at her inspector.

"Not before you kill yourself tripping over something, klutz."

"Hey! It was one time I fell during an investigation, and that was because _your body_ was a distraction!"

"Maybe if you weren't drooling as you were staring at it you might not have been hurt!" Kougami cried out as he leaned down and stuck is face right in his inspector's.

"I—I was checking you for injuries! The criminal ripped your shirt from your chest during that fight and took off with it!" Akane growled as she narrowed her eyes at Kougami.

"_Checking for injuries_, that's cute way to say checking someone out." Kougami chuckled as he exhaled a ring of smoke from his crooked smile.

"You're a pig!" She giggled as she pushed on Kougami's arm.

"Well that makes you one too, Inspector. After all you were checking _me _out."

"It's not like you don't do it to me! Don't think I didn't notice earlier in the inspection with Shion."

Kougami gasped, and held his head in mock shame. "You looked too."

It was Akane's turn to try to lie and act flabbergasted. "Nu-uh!"

"Uh-uh!" He enunciated each word as he drew closer to Akane.

"Nu-uh, Shinya!" She growled.

"Uh-uh," Kougami whispered as his nose touched hers. Akane just noticed how quiet the area had gotten, and assumed the entire building receded from the terrace due to lunch being over. She also noticed how close her enforcer was to her face. His forehead rested against hers, and she could feel his warm breath wash across her face. Akane gulped as she reached her hand out to slightly tug on his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" She whispered back.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"_I_ _mean, _can I kiss you?"

Akane bit her bottom lip in worry, and let her hand wander up farther up his jacket. "Why now? Is it because you saw me nude?"

Kougami scoffed as he bumped his large nose against her own. "No, I just want Shion to lose her bet. She said to Yayoi that I wouldn't make a move in under three months. Well tomorrow is three months."

Akane grinned as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her enforcer's. He was shocked that he had Akane's lips on his own. He curled his body forward so that any on lookers would just think that they were whispering very close to each other. He noticed she wasn't a very experienced kisser, but that didn't matter to him. All that he cared about was that Akane had her hands clutching tightly his sleeves and that her glossy mouth was upon his.

They released each other's lips with a slight wet sound and panted heavily. Akane licked her lips and cracked open her eyes to see Kougami was already staring at with a smirk on his face. "Looks like Shion will be winning that bet after all."

"What do you mean?" Kougami asked with a confused quirk of his eyebrow.

"I made the first move, Enforcer. Also whenever the time comes you get to tell her that you were a coward." Akane giggled as she smoothed down the sleeves she crumpled with her death grip. Kougami gave her an incredulous look as he sucked on the end of his cigarette.

"Oh, you!" Kougami growled as quickly turned on his inspector and blew smoke into her face. She coughed immediately and covered her nose.

"Oy! Kougami, Tsunemori, Chief Kasei would like to see you!" Ginoza's voice carried across the terrace. Both the Inspector and Enforcer glanced at each other with sudden fear. Did she know about what transpired between the two? Or was she more suspicious about their disappearance?

"Come on, let's go!" Ginoza yelled louder as his Holo Phone rang obnoxiously.

"We're coming!" Both said as they parted and shuffled to their impending doom.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note - <em>Yes, that was a bit of fluff and a bit of explanation. I felt like I needed to develop the romances more, and I should've done that earlier within the story but I tried my best to catch up with myself. Thanks for reading and more will be coming as soon as I can get it out. Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
